thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Localization Folder:Swt Maps 065
From: Swt_Maps_065.int Conversations, Cinematics, Description and Objectives from A Man Apart (part 2, bridge escape) Description It's time to pay the Baron a visit at Northcrest Manor and settle this once and for all. The Iron Leader of The City took Erin after the riots in the asylum so he might still have her at his house across the bridge in Auldale. With the Graven mob baying for the Baron's blood he likely won't be alive come sunrise. Title and Objectives *AULDALE BRIDGE *Exit the sewers *Get across the bridge *RUN! *Reach Auldale Bridge *Cross Auldale Bridge E3 Objectives *Title Should Be Hidden *Get out of the sewers *Cross the bridge Garrett VO1 GARRETT: These sewers will empty into the river below the bridge. GARRETT: Maybe the Graven should have considered how they'd get back. Auldale Bridge looks ready to fall. GARRETT: The whole night is burning. GARRETT: One of these days I'll be the death of myself. GARRETT: These roofs could cave in at any time. I don't want to encourage them. GARRETT: The drawbridge is giving way! I have to move. GARRETT: This is it. Market Street's bound for the bottom of the river. GARRETT: I don't think The City has a lot of time left. If I'm going to find Erin, I have to find Orion first. GARRETT: I need to find a way across. GARRETT: Maybe there's something in the water I can use. GARRETT: I don't want to be trapped if this part of the bridge collapses. Maybe there's better footing above? GARRETT: No time to be careful. I need to move fast! GARRETT: That was close. Now back to the Clock Tower and more supplies. I have a lot to think about . . . Garrett VO2 GARRETT: These sewers should lead to the river below the bridge. GARRETT: The Graven certainly left their mark. Crossing the bridge is going to be tricky. GARRETT: I don't trust those platforms. I'll need to make another way across. GARRETT: I don't want to be trapped if this part of the bridge collapses. Maybe there's better footing above? GARRETT: Better tread carefully. The roof looks like it's ready to fall. GARRETT: This section of bridge is about to fall... on me. Stay sharp. GARRETT: I've run out of time to take things carefully! GARRETT: I'm just the greatest thief there ever was. But this time... this time I'd stolen a whole lot more than I wanted. This time... it would try to make me pay. Garrett VO E3 GARRETT: These sewers should lead to the river below the bridge. GARRETT: The Graven mob certainly left their mark. Crossing the bridge is going to be tricky. GARRETT: I need to find a way across. GARRETT: Maybe there's something in the water I can use. GARRETT: I don't want to be trapped if this part of the bridge collapses. Maybe there's better footing above? GARRETT: Better tread carefully. The roof looks like it's ready to fall. GARRETT: This part of the bridge looks like it's about to fall. . . on me. Stay sharp. GARRETT: No time to be careful. I need to move fast! GARRETT: Ah, great GARRETT: That's all I need. GARRETT: Well, that's just perfect. GARRETT: This has not been a quiet night. GARRETT: They don't make bridges like they used to. GARRETT: Stealing is my way of life. Welcome to my world. GARRETT: Stealing is a way of life. My life. Welcome to my world. GARRETT: I live to steal one more time. Welcome to my world. GARRETT: This City and I walk a fine line between life and death. like I live to steal another day. GARRETT: It's a fine line we walk between life and death, especially me. it seems I live to steal another day. GARRETT: This City is dying and there's nothing the people can do. But I'm not like the people. I'm Garrett. GARRETT: When I want something, I always get it. But this time... this time I'd stolen a whole lot more than I thought. time... it would try to make me pay. GARRETT: I need to get higher. There must be something I can use. Graven Charging GRAVEN GUARD 1: The Baron falls this night! GRAVEN GUARD 2: This way! The mansion is ours! GRAVEN GUARD 1: Save a limb for me! Graven Chasing Guard 1 GRAVEN GUARD 1: Come here Baron's shit. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Stay away from me. I've done nothing to you. Graven Chasing Guard 2 GRAVEN GUARD 1: There's nowhere to run. Stop and make this easier for the. . . Locations *Auldale Bridge *Sewers *Bridge Foundation *Facade *Residence *Market Street *Watch Junction *Drawbridge *Crawlspace *Alley Unused Category:Transcriptions